Darkest Days
by Hecate18
Summary: We always want what we can't have. Pursuing that want can lead to obsession, obsession can lead to terrible things. ::Re-post::
1. chapter 1

** Darkest days **

**A/n- This is a re-post, this fic needed serious re-editing! Unfortunately this means all my wonderful reviews have gone so my apologies to all.**

Another thing... updates will be slow (for all my fics.) My free time has been reduced to half a day a week, ::sighs:: But I have not abandoned my fics, I will update ASAP!

YAOI with a G/V paring but not the conventional type, set a few years after the battle with Buu; Bulma is six months pregnant with Bra.

Warnings- dark fic, Yaoi. Contains rape, non-con, contains violence.  
Rated R/NC17

Disclaimer- I dont own anything 

**xxxxx**

He's watching me again, I can feel his eyes boring into me, undressing me.  
What does he think? That I'll jump into his arms, bow down and worship him!

I'm surprised that he manages to hold his gaze while he eats at a speed even I can't compete with; with his intense stare never leaving me, and his _not so pleasant table-manners_ I lose my appetite for the meal and slowly push the plate away.

He pauses, momentarily forgeting his food and looks at me with wide eyes. This immediately gains the attention of others in the room slightly taken aback as to what could have distracted him from his food.

"Hey whats wrong Vegeta? It's not like you to turn down good food".

I frown as I glance around the room all eyes are now on me, expectant of an answer. I stand to leave growing tired of the sudden attention _What is it to them if I eat my food or not!_ But I am stopped when another voice breaks the silence.

"Yeah Vegeta, it's not wise to leave the table now, not when Goku's here", the desert bandit stated with a sheepish grin, eyes not meeting mine; I inwardly smirked at the thought that I could still cause him to tremble.

"I have eaten my fill" I declare trying to sound convincing, the way kakarot was looking at me made my palms sweat under my gloves. His eyes lock with mine and he grins

"You sure Vegeta it's real good", his eyes are still locked with mine as he licks his fingers one by one, slowly. I shift uncomfortably, feeling a little too hot all of a sudden. I hope to God that he does not take notice of my uneasiness.

"Yes I'm quite sure, now if you'll excuse me", and with that I depart from the room without a backwards glance.

"You're welcome Vegeta, I'm glad you enjoyed your meal!".

_My 'wonderful' wife Bulma!_

Her voice grates on my nerves, shrill and bossy. Ever since she became pregnant she has been trying my patients, she thinks she can push around the Sayain Prince!

I carry on walking, my frown becoming more pronounced as I hear laughter coming from the room signalling that someone has cracked a joke.

I crack my knuckles and quicken my pace heading towards the gravity room. I take off my clothing as I enter the locker room, changing into my customary training attire.

Bulma and her father rebuilt the chamber so it could take more pressure, the original GR would not have withstood the SuperSaiyan transformation.  
They relocated it to become a part of the capsule corp. building, making it easier to get to.  
It was done for me a few years back as a _Birthing day_ gift. I had told her long ago that I did not know the day I was born, years of travelling in a space pod can do that to you, but she insisted that I need one so I gave her the date that I died by Frieza's hand, _it seemed to fit_.

It was rather amusing to have kakarot's friends tell me what a _bummer_ it was to die on your birthday.

----

I had searched out for him the moment I arrived at the get-together, he knows I'm watching him, I have been doing so for a while now, years even, I'll keep no secrets from him.

I can feel his presence, smell his scent as I wait inside the gravity room, I did not turn the lights on as I wanted to surprise him, in here we will not have any distractions.

I smirk as the door to the gravity room is opened, he closes the door behind him and turns to the main power switch on the wall, taking his time to do so. Even in the dim lighting I can see an outline of him, shoulders tense, back ramrod straight.

_He knows I'm here, my clever little prince_

"What do you want Kakarot!?", he asks without turning to me, the gravity room comes to life and he turns to me with a frown on his face.

"I'm not in the mood to entertain _guests_" he sneers, I pout childishly then and give him a wicked grin.

"Well isn't that a shame, perhaps I could find a way to persuade you otherwise".

For a moment I actually see panic on his features, his eyes widen and pupils dilate, I tingle with delight as he crouches into fighting stance.

_This was going to be fun_

**xxxxx**

**Please review to tell me if you liked it/ if you didn't.**

This is a re-post, but not to worry, chapter 9 is well on the way... just give me some time.


	2. chapter 2

**Darkest Days**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Warnings: RAPE! Violence! (you have been warned.)

**xxxxx**

"I'm not in the mood to entertain _guests_" he sneers, I pout childishly then and give him a wicked grin.

"Well isn't that a shame, perhaps I could find a way to persuade you otherwise".

For a moment I actually see panic on his features, his eyes widen and pupils dilate, I tingle with delight as he crouches into fighting stance.

_This was going to be fun_

**xxxxx**

I feel my heart beating inside my head and my stomach churns uneasily, but I keet my stance and my face remains cold hoping to intimidate him.

Just as I am about to make my first move he turns and walks toward the controls, remaining completely calm.

My stance falters as I wonder what he is up to, my eyes never leave him as he continues.

I never did quite understand Kakarot's motives clearly until now, I merely thought he wanted some sort of _relationship_ with me.

But his over confidence tells me otherwise, now I see, I've seen it before in another, he doesn't just want me, he wants to dominate me.

I feel slight pressure as the gravity is increased, I estimate it must be around 100g's or so.

"I thought I'll make things a bit more interesting", he purrs as he looks me over, his eyes mentally undressing me; he does nothing to hide his state of arousal.

I am no ones property, how dare he presume that I'll fall at his feet!

**_'I will not be dominated'!_** I mentally scream and I power up straight into Super Saiyan _2_

I bound forward ready to strike.

----

He has such a temper, my prince, _it's one of the things I love about him._

He sail's towards me, a high kick aimed for my head. I feel the air wiz by me as I narrowly dodge, to even the odds I power up to his level.

He collects himself, landing gracefully in a cat like crouch. He pauses, calculating my next move. _So my prince wants to outsmart me?_

I give him a sly smirk whilst licking my lips.

His face contorts into that of pure rage and he howls charging me with a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which I manage to block but with some difficulty.

He breaks away after a while to regain his breath, finding it difficult to catch my breath myself I choose this moment to take the fight to the next level and power up straight into super saiyan _3_; flairing my power a little to show him who's in control.

He looks me in the eye, the pure hate and rage reflected in his black orbs causes me to shudder involuntarily.

I can see he's not going to give in without a fight, even though the his chances of victory are _slim to nothing_. I am in awe at his strength of will.

He comes at me again with renewed determination, his agile body darting this way and that, he tries fruitlessly to get past my defences.  
I let him _play_ for a few more minutes until I grow bored with this game and backhand him across the face sending him flying into the far wall.

----

I remain on my knee's feeling that if I stand my legs will not hold me. It's taking all of my control just to keep me from shaking, _ imagine that! _ Vegeta The Prince of Saiyans cowering from a third class like a child.

He stands now looking down at me, I don't dare make eye contact, I don't want to see his eyes, I already know what he wants.

He crouches and lifts my chin so I can look at him, I jerk away from the touch. He grabs my face again, more firmly, almost painfully and I look at him, his hair pooled on the floor behind him, the gold locks shining brightly making him look almost angelic.

But his eye's say something so _so_ different.

"So lovely", his voice is deep and husky whether from his aroused state or the transformation I am not sure.

His hand sweeps through my still blond locks, I had not thought to power down for I might still have a fighting chance, his other hand still securely holds my face in place.

I struggle slightly, snarling at him, but his grip on my face only gets tighter; for fear of a broken jaw I remained still.  
Without any warning his hand fists in my hair and pulls my head forward and his lips connected with mine with bruising force.

I yelp in surprise against his lips and he takes that to his advantage thrusting his tongue into my mouth, I bite down on the wondering appendage.

He lets go of me and shoves me backwards; hard.

My head hits the marble floor with blinding force, I regain my scenses to find he has climbed on top of me and pinned me with his weight; my attempts to escape are useless.

He leans forward to lick at the small puddle of blood that has formed beneath my head, he then lifts his head and looks at me, his eyes glazed over with lust.  
He nips at my nose affectionately as if we were partners.

"Mmm you taste good Vegeta, who need's food when they've got you!".

I couldn't stop the growl the rumbled from deep within my chest, "No ones _got me_ Kakarot, Get off me!"

That _stupid_ goofy lopsided smile spreads across his face and he chuckles lightly at me. "I don't know Vegeta, from where I'm sitting it looks like 'I got you' pretty good!"

My eye's widen as he thrusts his hips to prove his point, moaning quietly as he does so. He reaches down to fondle me causing me to become semi hard, my stomach tingles in both arousal and disgust. I am enraged by my body's reaction and try in vain to get away.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me!" He says as he slips his hand inside my pants, the feel of his heated flesh making me shudder. He grips me hard and procedes to stroke me.

"Get your filthy hands off me third class!" I am forced to bite my tongue as his face hardens losing all traces of playfulness, the hand on my member tightens making me wince slightly in pain.

His voice is low and arctic as he speaks, "So that's it is it Vegeta? You've been ignoring my advances because of our class difference! It doesn't mean anything that I want you, need you, and love you! ** I'll never be good enough for you will I!"**

His face is red with anger and his breathing ragged, I am shocked as I see pearly tears roll down his cheeks and soon enough he breaks down into quivering sobs.

I move from beneath him, all traces of my arousal now gone; pulling myself with my elbows as his sobbing continues, now truly scared at the mess I'm in. But I only manage to make it so far before he grabs my hips and hauls me underneath him again.

"I'll prove to you that I'm worthy Vegeta, I'll make you love me" he says hurriedly while stripping both of us of our clothing.

"We haven't got much time so we'll have to make this quick" and with that said he puts to of his fingers into his mouth closing his eyes as he does so.

"Kakarot don't do this… _please_" he ignores my plea and removes his now wet fingers from his mouth. He lifts my knees forcefully making me feel very exposed, and moves his fingers towards my entrance. I struggle and raise both my hands to claw at his face but he anticipates this move and catches one of my hands and crushes it, grinding my bones making me yell in surprise and pain.

I have no time to nurse my broken hand as he thrusts one of his fingers into me making me grunt at the slight pain of the intrusion, then another finger is added and I hiss. His job of preparing me is done quickly and he hardly pauses as he removes his fingers and drives into me in a swift fluid motion making my mouth open in a silent cry.

He pauses for a moment, more for him to adjust then me, his eyes are clenched shut and I wonder if he realises that he's still SS3. With a guttural growl he pull outs almost all the way, then thrust inside me again.

I struggle to hold my SuperSayain _2_ power, if only to prevent more damage. But the power behind his thrusts is too much. My power slips from me.

I feel my inner walls ripping, tearing; I clench my eye's shut to keep my tears from flowing but they flow freely as he begins to move faster, every movement causing me to gasp.

His hands grip my hips and pull them into a more suitable position, he goes deeper, causing more damage. His pace quickens causing me to let out a choked sob, I can smell the blood flooding the air, my blood.

More ripping, tearing, bleeding.

I try to shut out the sounds of his moaning, the sound of flesh hitting flesh but they only intensify in volume.

He stiffens above me, fingers constricting on my hips, nails biting into flesh surely drawing blood then hollers in pleasure. He slumps down on top of me, letting go of his transformation. he lays there for a while trying to regain his breath "I love you so _so_ much Vegeta." He whispers as he plants butterfly kisses all over my face, kissing away my tears.

He removes himself from me and dresses quickly, I do not look at him, I just remain there, lying on the floor with my eyes clenched shut.

"I'll make you love me Vegeta, I'll Teach you it's not that hard…" he trails on but the words are unheard by me, I succumb into a deep meditative state, blocking out everything.

When I do finally retain my awareness the pain returns full force bringing forth newly formed tears, the stench of blood, sweat, and sex clouding the air makes me roll over and bring up the contents of my stomach. I continue dry heaving for a while and when my stomach settles I slide over to an area of the room that has a less potent smell, leaving a trail of blood in my path.

I huddle in a corner of the room feeling slightly safer now he's gone but that revelation doesn't stop the tears.

----

**I would like to say that it gets better after this, but it doesn't... hence the title.**

**Please leave feedback, although its a repost, its still my first ever fic. I'd like to know what you think of it! :)**


	3. chapter 3

**Darkest Days **

a/n- thanks for the reviews everyone! 

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. 

Warning - none 

**xxxxx**

When I do finally retain my awareness the pain returns full force bringing forth newly formed tears, the stench of blood, sweat, and sex clouding the air makes me roll over and bring up the contents of my stomach. I continue dry heaving for a while and when my stomach settles I slide over to an area of the room that has a less potent smell, leaving a trail of blood in my path. 

I huddle in a corner of the room feeling slightly safer now he's gone but that revelation doesn't stop the tears. 

**xxxxx**

Halting my exercises I lean against the GR wall, I breathe in deeply through my nose, inhaling the smoky remnants of my energy blasts. 

The coolness of the marble wall numbs my scorched back, but I can still feel the throbbing ache in my abdomen; its likely that I've caused some internal bleeding. 

I was careless in my training, the mistakes I made today could mean my life in a real battle; the only thing I've accomplished in this training session was to further damage my already injured hand. 

And I clench my eyes shut, because after a week and a half I know the hand will not heal, because 'pretending' it didn't happen was only making things worse. 

So I open my eyes and look at the hand, _a reminder_; the purple/blue and swelling causing me to frown. I close it into a fist to see the full extent of the injury, resulting in a mind numbing pain and a small trickle of blood to bubble from under my thumb nail. 

I've had by far worse injuries then this, in my days of serving Frieza he would, when displeased with me, or when he was feeling especially sadistic, beat me within an inch of my life and leave me to heal naturally. I always had help from Nappa and Raditz who would bandage my wounds and straighten out broken mangled bones despite my protests. 

I think I'll have to see Bulma, I mean she's good at this type of thing isn't she?  
She'll believe me when I say it happened while training, happened over a week ago and I've just been ignoring it; hoping it will disappear. 

Standing up straight I wipe away the blood and make the painful journey towards the connecting room to change out of my training clothes. 

This is not an easy task whilst trying to avoid any more damage to the hand, but I manage none the less. 

I quickly make my way towards the main building, a journey I can make with my eyes closed; never have I once taken a detour to explore this place. Always had a one track mind. 

Reaching tall double doors I put my palm to the identification reader causing the light to flash green and the doors swish open. 

Nothing new here, nothing out of the ordinary; it can be like nothing ever happened. 

A little way from the laboratory I meet my lavender haired son.  
He has donned a pair of glasses making him look… different, older then he is. 

He quickly removes them hiding them from my view, then he gives me a sheepish grin. 

"Hey dad, how you doing?" Completely ignoring the question I take the glasses from him and inspect them, the rim around the glass is black, but no where near as heavy rimmed as Gohan's; they actually look quite respectable. 

I look up at him: "what's wrong with your eyes boy?" 

Looking a little embarrassed he shifts under my scrutiny, but he answers; "I'm far-sighted like Grandpa, but I only need them for reading and stuff." 

I smirk, _and stuff?_, I choose not to comment on this and instead hand the glasses back to him; but he doesn't put them back on. Folding my arms over my chest I raise my brow: "Well?" 

Sighing he timidly puts them on and directs his eyes towards the ground so not to look at me.  
I silently wonder if Goten will also need to wear glasses, perhaps it's a Saiyan/Human hybrid defect; or perhaps it's the amount of time they all spend with there heads buried in books. 

I loosen my provocative stance and give him an amused glance, "Hn, makes you actually look smart. Maybe you should wear them all the time." 

He visibly relaxes and gives me a light-hearted glare before replying; "Then maybe you should get a pair." 

He then rushes off leaving me stumped, but I shake my head, knowing that he probably got that smart mouth from Bulma.  
Continuing towards the lab I find myself hoping she is in a civil mood today. 

---- 

I use my Instant Translocation to appear outside the building and ring the bell; I know Bulma hates it when I just appear out of nowhere. The door opens almost immediately and I am confronted by Mrs Briefs beaming face, she welcomes me warmly and ushers me towards the kitchen. 

"It's tight woman, and it's itchy." 

I enter the kitchen to see Vegeta fidgeting with a newly bandaged hand and Bulma playfully scowling at him. "Your welcome Vegeta!" she says in an irksomely sweet voice leaning in to give him a loving kiss full on the lips, in which Vegeta returns without hesitation. 

My heart sinks at the affectionate display between the couple, and I fight the urge to tear Bulma away from my _loves_ grasp. Mrs Briefs looks on at them and sighs adoringly, she leans up and whispers in my ear so not to disturb them that she is going to the garden to tend to the animals; disappearing in a delicate scent of flowery perfume. 

I keep silent for a while, but soon become fully aggravated at the display, I clear my throat noisily breaking them apart. Vegeta looks up at me and his face contorts to that of pure horror, slowly draining of all colour; I keep my eye's on him as Bulma turns and greets me, slightly embarrassed that I had caught their private show. 

"Oh hi Goku, err what brings you here? How are Chi-chi and the boys?" 

I kept my eyes locked on Vegeta as I answer her question, because I think he knows why I'm here.  
"Chi-chi and the boy's are _fine_" I answer quickly, I continue: "I'm actually here because I need to talk to you…" I moved closer to them and signalled to Vegeta, "Both me and Vegeta have something to tell you." 

That sentence brought Vegeta out of his trance and he glares at me, growling under his breath, but I know he wont attack me, he's smarter then that. I smile lovingly at him then turn to Bulma. "I'm in love with your husband Bulma" I pause for a moment to let it settle in then I continue, "I have been for some time now and well… Vegeta's gonna move in with me." 

She looked very vulnerable and confused for a moment, and I saw a trace of amusement in her eyes before she looked at me very seriously. One solitary tear escaped her eye but that was all, I am not sure if she understood me completely. 

I looked at Vegeta to see him clenching and unclenching his fists, but his face was blank; revealing nothing of his emotions. 

"Bulma I'm sorry about this, but I don't think it could have been helped… with us two being the last two Saiyans an' all! Vegeta will be here for the birth of the new baby and he'll, _we will_, even be here to help raise it!" 

And it was then that Vegeta looked up at me with the most exposed, questioning expression; and to be perfectly honest, I don't think he knew what to do. 

Finally Bulma spoke, surprising me: "How could you Goku! How could you do this to me, how could you take him away from me when I need him the most, your meant to be my best friend damn it!" 

I was unfazed by this, having experienced the same thing, _worse even_, from my 'wife' just moments ago. But I kept my face as apologetic as I could.  
She was positively seething with anger, her blue eyes alight, filmed with unshed tears, making her look extremely attractive; I could see why Vegeta was so drawn to her. 

She then turned her anger towards my Prince.  
"And you! Don't I mean anything to you? I thought this time would be different, I thought … I"  
She leant against the counter cluching her rounded stomach, quietly sobbing and muttering incoherent words. 

Finally she spoke: "Get out!" Her voice was a hushed whisper. Vegeta attempted to put an arm on her shoulder, whether it was to comfort her or to get her attention, I don't know.  
"B…Bulma." I don't think he could have said anything else if he tried. 

"I said get out, _get out, get out, GET OUT!"_

**xxxxx**

**A/N - During my re-editing I kinda cut this chap short... it needed to be done, but this means that the next chap will be posted soon; soon meaning one or two days. I am trying to make as little change as possible to this fic, I think chapter, but I think 3 4 will be the most drastically changed. - **

**Please leave feedback, although its a repost, its still my first ever fic. I'd like to know what you think of it! :)**


	4. chapter 4

**Darkest Days**

A/n- thanks for the reviews everyone, they mean a lot to me!

Warnings – Violence, _mild_ Language, Blood

Disclaimer- I do not claim to own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters. 

**xxxxx**

She then turned her anger towards my Prince.  
"And you! Don't I mean anything to you? I thought this time would be different, I thought … I"  
She leant against the counter clutching her rounded stomach, quietly sobbing and muttering incoherent words.

Finally she spoke: "Get out!" Her voice was a hushed whisper. Vegeta attempted to put an arm on her shoulder, whether it was to comfort her or to get her attention, I don't know.  
"B…Bulma." I don't think he could have said anything else if he tried.

"I said get out, _get out, get out, GET OUT!"_

**xxxxx**

Getting up had been a struggle today, I had spent the majority of the night awake; balancing on the edge of the bed. Just because he touched me, draped his arm over me whilst he slept; all because of that fear that he would do what he did again. Even though a month has past and nothing has happened.

I get up and head towards the shower, but stop suddenly to look at him. He is just standing by the bed, looking at me with no clear expression.  
I had slept in; I can tell by the lighting that it was late in the morning, I had the most uneasy feeling that he had been watching me for a while.

Quickly I rush into the bathroom and slam the door shut, shutting out the vacant face; he almost reminded me of Broly with that mindless stare.  
I shower and change taking my time, I am hoping that he would have gone by the time I emerged.

As if answering my silent prayers, the soft fragrance of cooking food assaults my senses, a smell that would have been pleasant if I had my appetite.

Feeling a little safer I exit the bathroom. I immediately pulled my boots on, walking around the house barefoot is far too comfortable, something I couldn't allow myself to feel; with him.

Wondering the spacious room I crouch down and inspect the wooden bookshelf that had caught my eye upon arrival to the house. The shelving looked handcrafted, handsome; experienced hands had made this.

I recognised none of the books, but then again I am not much of a reader. I found it very unlikely though that any of these titles belonged to Kakarot, they were ranging from fiction to poetry; even some cookbooks were amidst in the collection.

I removed a hardback starry covered book from the assortment, my curiosity getting the best of me, an 'astronomical' book. When working for Frieza we were given access to data on a planet through our scouters; from size, environment, to populace. It seemed odd to me that this book was created by a race who have no real knowledge of they're own solar system, but think they can explain the wonders of the universe.

The book was placed back in its rightful place and I searched again for something worth my time on the shelf, I let my fingers trail the spine of a tall leather tome, the edges were worn and a little tattered.

I slowly pull it away from the other books but halt halfway. I stand and turn quickly, and just as I had suspected 'he' is there, frowning softly.  
"It's a family album Goten and Gohan made for me, when I came back… jus' before Buu."

I didn't comment.

He walked towards me, coming so close I almost flinched. Then bending slightly he pushed the book back to where it was. Straightening he gave me a little smile; "Lunch is ready."

He walks away expecting me to follow, but instead I glare daggers at his back. If I wanted 'lunch' I would have made it myself!  
I ponder remaining with the books, with the 'family album', but decide against it, I decide against fuelling his temper. I head in his direction.

I glare at him as he places a huge platter of grilled fish and vegetables in front of me; he sits down on the opposite side of the table and begins to dig into his own meal.

I fold my arms over my chest obdurately, refusing to eat the meal. "Come on Vegeta, you may as well stop being stubborn and just eat _unless you want me to feed you_." And he does that all the time, taunting me with threats of doing anything remotely intimate; because he knows my fear.

Finally having enough I take hold of the plate and smash it against the wall, earning a surprised look from him, which is odd, I'd have thought he'd be used to my tantrums at mealtimes by now. I stand and sneer at him.

"Making me food is not going to make me want you Kakarot! Building a house for _us to live in_ is not going to make me want you, so you have to understand that all your efforts this past month have been futile. _NOTHING_ you do will make me want you and you know why?..."

I paused for a brief moment enjoying the hurt questioning look that crossed his face, "because I _hate you!_, I've hated you from the moment I came to this godforsaken planet and that's the only thing I'll ever feel for you!  
You took away everything that was going right in my life, you third class clown, your not fit to lick my bo…"

The wind is knocked out of me as I am kneed in the gut, bringing me to my knees; he was so fast I didn't see him coming. He has already transformed to super saiyan.

"Third class clown am I!" he roars in a deadly tone I have never heard him use before. He kicks me hard in the face and I know my nose is broken, the blow sends me sprawled out on my back and he climbs over me, knees either side of me, and grabs my hair with both hands painfully.

"I've been nothing but loving to you this last month while you've done nothing but _piss and moan_" Whilst saying this he repeatedly bashes my skull into the floor making my vision and hearing fade.

"You haven't even tried to love me have you? You ungrateful little shit!"

I look into his eyes before my vision completely fades, I am beginning to feel cold, one last thought passes through my mind while looking into those fiery orbs, 'he's insane!'

----

Chi-chi was being scarily nice when she came over today, she talked with me for a little while asking me how my studies were going and when I was going to visit Goten again and then talked to mum about baby _ 'stuff' _, she even made lunch for us! Her and mum went shopping a while later to my great relief, the coddling was beginning to get irritating.

Chi-chi's helped a lot over the last month especially with mum, but I guess that's because they were affected the most, and I supposed because she's managed to raise her children practically by herself so she is experienced. It was a shock to all of us.

Who would have thought, dad and Goku, I always thought dad hated Goku but I guess appearances can be deceptive. No ones seen hide nor hair of them since they left to _live with each other_, I'm almost glad for that, I don't know what I'll say to either of them.

I make my towards the living area, I've decided to take a break before resuming with my studying. All this thinking about dad and Goku is distracting.

There's a sudden flash before me and I crash into something hard, I look up from my now lying down position and I am confronted by the sight of a extremely panicked looking Goku cradling my fathers lifeless body; drenched in blood.

"Goku what's goi…"

"I need a senzu bean now!"

His voice is just as panicked _ if not more_ as the look on his face, silence hangs eerily in the air. I am hypnotized by the large amounts blood dripping rapidly on the plush carpet. I finally snap out of my trance and try to recover my voice.

"T…there's none left, I… I don't kn…"

I only now notice that the room is empty, the only trace of them ever being here is the large puddle of blood now soaking into the carpet, I lay there unable to move, staring as the dark red slowly gets absorbed.

"Daddy?"

**xxxxx**

**Sorry I am taking my time, but I am working on my other fics (and my life sighs). Anyways this chap was mega-modified, I'm hoping to finish this fic soon.**

**Please leave feedback, although its a repost, its still my first ever fic. I'd like to know what you think of it! :)**


	5. chapter 5

**Darkest days**

Thanks for the reviews everybody,  
A/N - Sorry about taking so long, I've been struck by the flu from hell, and COLLEGE growls it's a looong story.

In the original post halfway through the chap was switched to 3rd person narrative, but I have re-written this and kepted it 1st per. I may change this from chapter 6 onwards.

Warning- there will be non-con/lemon(Strong R) in this chap. Oh yeah and there's a flashback... _yes I do consider this relevant for a warning._

Disclaimer- don't own

**xxxxx**

I only now notice that the room is empty, the only trace of them ever being here is the large puddle of blood now soaking into the carpet, I lay there unable to move starring as the dark red slowly gets absorbed.

"Daddy?"

**xxxxx**

It's been _2 days_, 2 days and I haven't seen him, the only thing I've been told is that he's alive, that piece of information was from Piccolo.

**/Flashback/**

I hear the front door open, knowing that it must be mum and Chi-chi but still my body refuses to move from its stationary position on the floor and the tears continue to trail down my face.

"Trunks! I bought you some new clothes", even without a response from me she continues cheerfully. "I know, I know, you hate it when I buy clothes for you when you not with me but I know you'll like these, I saw them and me and Chi thought they looked so much like future Trunks cloths, you'll look so…"

The door opened fully and her and Chi-chi were confronted with my quivering heap, the pool of blood now completely soaked into the carpet. I stood quickly and threw myself into mums arms sobbing heavily almost knocking us both over, she lead me to the sofa and sat us both down and I clung to her tightly.

"Its alright, just tell us what's wrong honey", she looked over to the red/black stain in the carpet, Chi-chi also inspected the tarnish worriedly. "He just appeared and there was so much blood, I… I think it was just his head bleeding ma… maybe he's cracked his skull, he didn't look alive, I … I couldn't feel his energy, I didn't have any senzu beans!"

"Who trunks, who was bleeding?" I hear mums voice in the background dulled by the resonance that is still clear in my head, the dripping sound of dads blood on the carpet; like when you leave a tap on, I can remember the dull splattering sound when it hit the floor and the memory of the dried blood that painted Goku's hands, what kind of sparring were they doing anyway _ 'lets smash dads head into a wall continuously sparring?'_. I felt a slight flicker in dads energy it was small, smaller then the unborn baby yet it proved he was still hanging on, Goku's energy must have still been suppressed, why was he hiding?

By this point mum was shaking my shoulders lightly, trying to gain my attention but before I could answer her a throat was cleared by the door of the room.

Mum and Chi-chi shot twin glares at him for the intrusion which caused his ears to twitch faintly; he stood for a while in silence then moved his burly green form towards us. "Vegeta's been healed by Dende." I felt relief rush over me, mum and Chi-chi were still looking rather confused. "BUT, Dende was unable to heal him completely because of the extent of the damage, some of the nerves in his nervous system were severed completely but the nerves seem to be finding a way to re-grow"

Re-grow, re-grow, what is he talking about! "Wha… what about the senzu beans!" "They should be ready in about a week or two, but he should be healed by then, 'we hope', with his Saiyan make-up he'll probably be a lot stronger too. Anyway I've said what I came to say." With that said he made a move to leave, he was so blunt he almost reminded me of dad, I realised that I still didn't know where they were and why Goku was hiding his energy, but I was beaten to it by mum.

"Where is he? Perhaps I should examine him, I do have notes on Saiyan anatomy and I could speed up his healing process." Her voice was toneless and professional, like she was talking to one of her employees, I think when it came to emotions she could hide them just as well as dad; Piccolo stopped mid-walk and now turned slowly towards us again, he looked pensive for a moment then started to speak keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Goku wants them to be alone for a while, it will be for the best that no one visits him for now, he's feeling a bit protective; I'm sure he'll be able to take care of Vegeta." He left swiftly and silently not waiting for a reply, I think we were all a little too shocked to speak

**/End Flashback/**

No knows where they are and Piccolo doesn't seem to want to tell but I have an inkling that he does not know either. Mum had the carpet removed and replaced yesterday, grandma insisted that it did not need to be replaced but simply cleaned but mum affirmed that it was '_time for a change_'.

I slowly make my way to my room opting for an early night I have nothing else to do, Goten went out today no doubt to buy my birthday present last minute, and mum, Chi-chi and grandma are in the kitchen preparing for my 'surprise' birthday party tomorrow; and dad is, dad is not here.

----

I hurry into the dark room moving quietly over to the king sized bed. I can only see an outline of his body under the thick sheets, but I can still detect the small movements. A muffled moan causes me to rush beside him.

Tired eyes open for the first time in 2 days.

"Vegeta" I whisper inaudibly, for a spilt second I am sure he hadn't heard me; but in a flash he jumps out the bed onto unsteady legs. He gives a slight wobble and I don't hesitate to put my hands on his narrow waist to steady him.

The feel of his warm flesh beneath my palms makes me want to moan, its been so long since I've felt his silken skin. The stiffening of his muscles tells me I needed to back off, so reluctantly I move away to give him some room.

"I've fixed some dinner, you'll need to eat before ya rest some more".

I receive a frustrated growl in response and watch confused as Vegeta makes his way back to the bed with his arms out as a guide, he sits down on the edge with his back straight; "I guess I should turn the light on huh".

Still receiving no real reply I make my way to the light switch and flick it on.

I turn back to face him with a smile, relief finally settling over me after 2 whole days of constant worrying. Although my prince's skin is still a little pasty, I am happy to see that he has finally awakened. I frown when I notice his eyes are not meeting mine.

"Vegeta I… I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much its just you made me lose my temper, I have such a temper these days. must've got it from you…" I paused for a moment, and force a smile to my face, my eyes begin to cloud from unshed tears. I moved toward the bed and knelt by Vegeta's legs.

Taking his hand in mine I kiss it softly, but the appendage is quickly removed from my grasp. I prepare to speak once again; "… I was so scared, I thought you were gone." I look at him and again noticing that his eyes are not focused on me, I stand and look him directly in the eye; a little confused and slightly annoyed at the fact that the prince will not look at me.

"Vegeta" I call as I capture the other mans chin with my hand; Vegeta flinches at the touch but he turns towards me none the less. pupils remain unmoving.

"Can you see me Vegeta?"

--

I pull my face roughly from his grasp and stand quickly, probably causing the larger man to stumble backwards. I manage to find my way to the door without too much difficulty; using the walls and anything I could to guide me. Once I reach outside the room confusion grips me full force, I sense this is unfamiliar territory.

"Where am I?" I ask wearily, I do not know whether to trust this man, this stranger I am with.

Silence lingers for a while until he answers, "We're at my grandfather Gohan's house; I used to live here until Bulma found me. I didn't want to take you back to our home, I haven't '_cleaned up_' yet."

Silence reins once again as I try to digest this information, nothing is making much sense. I look up, even more confused.  
"_Our home?_"

He is taken aback by the question, that much I assumed; for a while I didn't think he would answer me. "We've lived there for a little over a month now."

I ponder over this; the answer had only managed to perplex me more. Something did not sound right to me; one name kept running over my head, "And Bulma?"

Even though I could not see him I could feel the dark aura that shrouded him, the voice that came from him was so cold it sent chills down my spine;  
"What about me huh! You remember my name or am I so _unimportant_ to you!"

I take a frightened step backwards, the name came to my mind, chanting over and over again; this was the man with two names but only one felt right to me.  
"Kakarot" and just like that the dark ambience surrounding the other male was gone in a flash. This sudden change only seems to fuel my alarm, but I stubbornly refuse to show my fear.

Wetness flows down my face and I taste blood on my lips, I wipe my nose with my hand but more continues to flow. Kakarot is there in a flash pinching the bridge of my nose and tilting my head forwards.

I hesitantly let him guide me into a room I guess is the bathroom, he wisely backs off as soon as he gets me to the sink.

Half an hour of waiting in silence and the blood flow finally seizes leaving me feeling slightly light headed. I lean my arms against the sink to rest.

"Vegeta I think you should get some rest, you're not suppose to over work your brain, I'll cook a big breakfast for you tomorrow."  
A large hand tenderly grabbed hold of my arm and I followed Kakarot tiredly to the bedroom, too worn-out to protest.

Once in the bedroom, I carefully climb into the bed trying in vain to ignore the throbbing in my head as I lay down on the pillow. But all thoughts of the headache were forgotten as I feel the bed dip beside me.

Kakarot shifts closer to me, so close that he is pressed up against me; he shifts a little, until I can feel his warm breath on my face. I feel soft calloused fingers trailing along my face, they gently trail over my eyelids; almost apologetically. I feel another hand on my chest, my heart is beating so hard I silently wonder if he can feel it.

He stops all movement when I flinch unconsciously, but he doesn't let up. His lips descend on mine softly, like a feather. "Don't worry Vegeta I won't hurt you, I love you, _I need you_."

I tremble helplessly as the hand on my chest travels south, I am confused as to why I'm so scared. His lips were on mine again, tongue forcing its way into my unyielding mouth. The defencelessness that I feel from my lost sight is doubled when I feel him shift, and soon his weight is upon me.

He rocks his hips to relieve some tension from his engorged stiff member, then he leans down towards me, panting against my lips;  
"Vegeta … _I want you_", I shudder rips through me, the need in his voice makes me both nervous and _aroused?_

I feel his weight shift once again; I can feel the thick spikes of his hair brushing against my upper thighs. Before I can decipher what is happening, my sweatpants are swiftly removed and his mouth is upon me, licking and sucking my member into full arousal.

I take a startled intake of breath as he takes me in deeper, the soft brush of his hair against my inner thighs only simulates me further. I fist the sheets in my hands and buck my hips to relieve some pressure, but my movements are stopped when his hands hold my hips in place. I hear his muffled warning growl, the vibrations making my loins burn with the need to climax.

As suddenly as it began, the ministrations stop causing me to whimper at the sudden loss of heat, I am swiftly turned onto my hands and knees.  
I held back any sounds of protest I wanted to make; I am still ashamed at the way I cried out when Kakarot discontinued sucking me '_just like a whore_'. The thought repeated in my head, I am unsure as to were it came from but it is quickly forgotten as I feel two of Kakarot's fingers pressed up against my mouth; I hesitantly allow entrance, feeling the need to make this as painless as possible.

Kakarot bucks his hips causing his length to rub against my entrance, making us both moan in unison, he removes his fingers from my mouth and leads them towards my opening.

Slowly he slides his fingers into me while stroking my face in a failed attempt to relax me; he makes scissor motions with his fingers stretching me until he brushes nerves deep within me, making me groan beneath him. Without warning he removes his fingers and slowly slides himself into me panting heavily as he does so.

I hiss at the rough entry, stiffening my muscles completely; "Vegeta… relax."  
I allow myself to calm and after a few moments he begins moving again, he moves out of me to thrust back in almost violently. He grips my hips tightly and begins to move faster, the action causing me to shift, now supporting my weight on my elbows. I moan into the pillow.

His thrust continue to get harder and faster, causing the painful pleasure to build more; tears leak from my eyes and I bury my head into the pillow; stifling the sounds erupting from my lips. The remembrance of more painful experiences came to mind, but all thoughts were forgotten as I feel his hand wrap around my swollen member, pumping with the same speed as his thrusts.

My breath hitches and I let out a muffled shout, jerking wildly as I spill my seed, Kakarot's answering bellow is heard moments after.  
The man above me thrust a few more times riding out his orgasm, then removes himself from me, I feel the pressure of his weight leave me. I take a few seconds to regain my breath.

I feel his lips on mine and soft fingertips on my closed eyelids, "don't worry Vegeta, your sight will come back, probably better then before, just go to sleep and rest."  
I can feel his gaze upon me lingering, but am too relieved to care, I had thought my blindness was permanent; he soon settles down beside me. I turn my head in the direction of his soft breathing.

"When?"

There is silence for a while, leaving me wondering if he is asleep. Finally he answers; "Well when Dende healed you he said that your brain showed signs of healing itself. But he doesn't know how long that will take. I think you'll be healed within a week… if not we can always use the senzu's.  
Warm arms wrap around me, "I'll take good care of you, we've got so much planned." I hear him give a heavy yawn, soon after his breathing evens out; signalling sleep.

I clench my eyes shut; I hear voices screaming in my head, that this was wrong. My eyes throb dully; I clench them more to ease the pressure.  
It truly scared me to be so confused and helpless and I don't feel at all safe with the man sleeping beside me. I carefully lift the heavy arms holding me, and ease off the bed feeling around the floor for my sweat pants; which I find without too much difficulty, knowing by the scent that they are definitely mine I slipped them on.

Feeling around the room for a window, I soon feel my fingers press against cool glass. I fumble with my hands for a way to open it, trying to be as quiet as possible. My fingers brush against a hook and I pull on it, lifting the window with ease.

I float out the window closing it behind me quietly, I lift higher into the air, enjoying the feel of the light breeze against my skin, the birds singing signal that it is the early hours of the morning.  
I fly through the air at a slow pace for what seems like hours making sure to keep close to the ground keeping his senses on alert.

Not long after I stop in mid air sensing a familiar terrain, I touch down on a leafy ground making dry leaves crunch beneath my feet; letting me know I am in a woodland area. I walk for a little while using my arms and remaining senses as a guide; soon enough I feel weather worn wood beneath my palms. I felt around for the handle and open the door, immediately my nose is assaulted by the scent of blood; causing painful memories to flash through my head, '_our home_'.

--

I wake up on what I guess is the floor, I figure I must have passed out before I could make it to a bed.  
I can still smell Kakarot's thick musky scent clinging to me, mingling with my own scent, the aroma reminds me of what took place the night before; it makes me feel somewhat dirty.

I feel my way through the house, not long after finding the bathroom I am searching for, I open the nearest cabinet and find inside some clothes, by the texture of the material I can tell it is one of my garments.

I shower quickly and dress with no problems at all, I then search for the kitchen but I stop in remembrance of Kakarot. I do a quick scan of energy levels to find that Kakarot's is still suppressed, but what catches my attention is a group of high power levels that are all bunched in one area, I think long and hard about it, making the ache in my temples more pronounced. I know there is something going on. My memory suddenly dawns on me when I feel an energy similar to my own; it is son's _13th_ birthday.

**xxxxx**

**During re-editing this fic kinda turned into a re-write, chapter 6 onwards may be in 3rd person narrative but I'm not sure... I may change my mind. It's difficult writing 1st person in Vegeta's POv, especially when he's blind. ****To answer questions,**

**SyCk - Vegeta didn't explain the situation to Bulma because he has too much pride to admit to being raped by a third class, he has strove all these years to better Goku and now Goku has defeated him once again. :(**

**I should have the next chap posted soon. Extra fast for my reviewers! Thanx for the feedback guys, you kept me on my toes... coughs The Chichi Slaughter House**

**Please leave feedback, although its a repost, its still my first ever fic. I'd like to know what you think of it! :)**


End file.
